


Safety First

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable Cheryl, F/F, Fluff, Motorbikes, Riverdale, cheryl x toni - Freeform, choni, cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: When your girlfriend is a badass motorbike-riding gang member, you can't help but wonder for her safety.





	Safety First

"Toni~" Cheryl's voice rang through a certain female serpent's trailer, rebounding through the small space then out into the open air, where Toni, who was tending to her motorbike, heard it. Toni lifted her head, took the screwdriver out of her mouth, and shouted back. 

"Yes?"

"Do you have a spare motorbike helmet?" Was the response.

Toni paused, midway through reaching for a spanner. That was a slightly odd question, as in the past she had never seen the need for one. It was only recently that, as she found herself sometimes taking a second person with her (namely Cheryl) that an extra helmet might be useful. She had always just given her own helmet to Cheryl and took her chances.

"No," Toni replied truthfully.

There was the sound of footsteps and then Cheryl poked her head around the trailer door. Her red hair fell in gentle waves around her face, and as the early morning sun bathed it in a warm golden glow, Toni was reminded of just how beautiful her girlfriend was. Although Cheryl's lips were pursed and her demeanour seemed criticizing, Toni couldn't help but notice the soft concern that lingered in her hazel eyes.

"Well Tay-Tay we better go shopping to get one," Cheryl declared, decisively, her mind obviously made up. Then her expression softened and she quietly muttered just loud enough so Toni could here, "I don't want you hurting yourself because of me. I don't know if I could live with myself if we crashed and you didn't survive because you had no helmet."

Toni was touched. Her girlfriend had a point, and Toni was touched that Cheryl was genuinely concerned for her safety. 

She glanced at her motorbike which she had been tinkering with, it was a bit battered and bruised, splattered with a thin coating of dust and despite her best efforts always had a slight rattle to the engine. It was the best she could afford, and had served her well but the possibility of it failing and breaking down was high. And although Toni prided herself on being a skilled rider, it only took one careless driver to hospitalise her. She looked back to her girlfriend, all adorable with her nose scrunched up and brow creased, ever so slightly, with worry. Of course she would buy a new helmet, she could never put Cheryl through the guilt of her thinking that she had been responsible for Toni's possible injuries as she had worn a helmet when Toni had didn't have one.

She ran up to the trailer, and taking Cheryl by surprise she flung her arms around her. 

"Of course I'll buy a new helmet. We can get one later," Toni whispered into her girlfriend's hair, before pressing a kiss onto Cheryl's nose. Cheryl closed her eyes, letting out a quiet hum of contentment.

They stayed like that for a while, before Cheryl noticed something and her eyes widened and she flinched away from Toni, giggling.

"Eww, Toni, your hands are oily!"

Toni looked down at her hands, which where indeed smeared with the oil from her motorbike bike. She grinned, pretending to wipe them on Cheryl, who dogged away laughing. An idea crept into Toni's mind, and with a devilish grin Toni then began to teasingly chase Cheryl, hands outstretched like a monster, laughing and giggling as she chased an equally giggly Cheryl around the small trailer. 

Eventually they collapsed together, panting and out of breath onto the floor of the trailer, exhausted but happy. 

"Gotcha," Toni breathed, leaning into Cheryl and gently cupping the red head's soft cheek with her slightly oily hand. Cheryl swatted the hand away with mock anger, and when Toni pretended to look sad and hurt, Cheryl couldn't help but place a tender kiss onto the Serpent's lips.

"Love you," Cheryl whispered quietly, snuggling into her girlfriend's warm side. 

The statement took Toni slightly by surprise, but she quickly regained herself, fighting back the joyous golden smile that bubbled in her stomach at the sweet words.

"Love you too."


End file.
